Meet for Lunch
by K-stoner
Summary: it started as a oneshot but it mite b more.... what if Olivia & Elliot accidently got set up on a date EOnessR&R... I own nothing but a few characters in future chapters....


"What we got Ben?" the two detectives stood out side the crime scene tape before moving.

"Well from the looks of it she is about thirteen looks like she was a new pro on the streets

And we couldn't find any ID on her. Plus she is in a covered area away from on lookers. She must have known the guy or people who killed and raped her. Warner will be able to tell you more after her exam of the girl." The assistant M.E. spoke as he moved his equipment into his bag. "Thanks Ben we'll be over there as soon as we canvas the area."

The female detective took a step under the tape to take a closer look at the body. She sighed this was going to be a long case. As the canvas went on the detectives found that she was from the neighborhood and she didn't have much of a family her mother was a terrible one her father when he wasn't in jail was abusive, the usual story.

Back at the 1-6 precinct

"So what did you find out about our Vic?" Cragen inquired, seeing his two best detectives walk into the squad room. Tired both went to the coffee pot pouring a cup in fixing it to their liking.

"She was a pro new to the game." Elliot speaks first seeing Olivia look at her messages. As he sipped his coffee. "Yea did you find a name?"

This time it was Olivia's turn to speak for Elliot "yep, Mary Kate……. Not her hooker name though. And no Munch not one of the Olsen twins." Much stood by Cragen mouth open. Captain Cragen chuckled at the thought of Munch thinking that the Olsen twins where a Government conspiracy. "Well have you talked to any of the other hookers on her corner or area?" he folded his arms over his chest thinking of how this needed to be solved the last few cases taking a toll on the unit. The relationship between his detectives was different just with in the last year. Really Elliot and Olivia's relationship has been different since the Gitano case. And another surprise was that Alex has come back to help Casey.

"Just a few who said the usual sweet girl should have found another way to get out of her parents life. One told us that Mary Kate's father came down and dragged her home one time. The next day she came back with a sprained wrist and a few burses" Liv moved her bangs from in front of her eyes with her thumb, as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well start looking for her family to tell them that their lovely daughter is dead."

He stood to his feet walking toward his office Munch was busy working on another case while Fin was out looking for more leads.

Both Olivia and Elliot turned to their computers starting their work.

Three hours later the detectives had the information they needed.

Munch and Fin had gone to lunch. So all was quite when Olivia walked to inform Cragen the plan of action. Tapping on the office door she waited for a reply in. "come in…" Cragen spoke clearing he throat... "Hey Cap. We're headin out to inform the parents. We found someone we think might help get a read on the girl too. So …. We'll be back as soon as we can. And Munch and Fin went to lunch but they will be goin' by CSU n the M.E..." The only indication she made to move into the office was to move between the thresholds still holding the door. "Alright…. Was it someone from the canvas?' it was simple he just sat at his desk. Needing to figure out if it was an informant that his detectives where questioning. "Yea,… one of the workin' girls remembered running from a couple of guys and hiding out with her." Olivia said shrugging her shoulders. With that she walked away closing the door behind her.

As usual the drive to the address they where needing to break the bad news to another family was quite. But since the duo had been back in action their partnership had been different in that the conversations where about work nothing more. Their friendship had become nonexistent Not for a lack of trying Elliot wondered if he would ever be able to understand what happened between them. To fix it he wondered how complicated she thought it was now and even how complicated it had been in the beginning. He was brought out of his thoughts as Olivia got his attention. " El… you passed the house. Elliot…. Stabler you ok…" she paused looking at him her hand was on his leg. Which she noticed right away and recoiled quickly. .


End file.
